Theodore Altman (Earth-616)
Teen-Hulk, Skrulling, Iron Man, Human Torch, Spider-Man | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , | Relatives = Emperor Dorrek VII (maternal grandfather, deceased); R'Klll (maternal grandmother, deceased); Talos (maternal great grand uncle); Dezan (maternal grand uncle); Mrs. Altman (foster mother, deceased), Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) (father, deceased); Princess Anelle (mother, deceased); Photon (Genis-Vell) (paternal half-brother, deceased); Martyr (Phyla-Vell) (paternal half-sister); Skrull Cows (relative); Xavin (distant Skrull relative) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Island; formerly Austin, Texas; Bishop Publishing, New York City, New York; Manhattan, New York City, New York; Tarnax IV | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Variable)Category:Variable Eyes | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (Variable)Category:Variable Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (Hulkling form) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = High school student | Origin = Skrull/Kree hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV, the Skrull Throneworld | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Young Avengers #1 | HistoryText = Origin During the Kree-Skrull War, the Super-Skrull kidnapped Captain Marvel, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch and presented them to the Skrull Emperor. While being imprisoned, Captain Marvel and the Emperor's daughter, Princess Anelle, had a brief affair and she conceived a child. Fearing for his safety, Anelle sent the child away with her nursemaid immediately after his birth. The servant took the child to Earth to be raised by his father, but after arriving on Earth she learned Captain Marvel had died. Deciding to raise the child as her own, she posed as a single mother working in real estate and named the child Theodore "Teddy" Rufus Altman. sending her son to Earth with her nursemaid]] On Earth, Teddy used his powers mainly in an effort to fit in with his high school classmates, particularly the class president and basketball team captain, Greg Norris. Fitting in for Teddy included using his shapeshifting to provide access to New York City high life by impersonating various superheroes and celebrities. Finally, when Greg coerced him into breaking into the ruins of Avengers Mansion, Teddy decided that some things were more important than fitting in, and rather than let Greg loot the mansion, he ended the friendship. Young Avengers Teddy was one of the people listed in the Avengers Fail-Safe Program compiled by the Vision to be used to form a new team of superheroes in the event of the destruction or disbanding of the Avengers. Iron Lad, a younger version of Kang the Conqueror, found Teddy using the Vision’s Fail-Safe Program and requested his help in preventing his future self from returning him to the future. Teddy joined the Young Avengers and adopted the super-hero identity of the Hulkling. He began dating his teammate Wiccan. Teddy's life changed again when the shape-shifting extraterrestrial known as the Super-Skrull showed up, claiming that Teddy was a Skrull. The Super-Skrull was surprised to learn that Teddy had super strength and wondered "perhaps the rumors about his father are true." The Super Skrull followed the Young Avengers to the home of Wiccan, where Teddy's mother was waiting for him. The Super-Skrull released a device designed to turn Teddy into his true form, trying to prove to him his Skrull heritage. But the device didn't change Teddy's physical appearance. Instead Ms. Altman, who was also caught in the device's beam, turned into a Skrull. When the Super Skrull accused her of being a traitor to her race, she responded by saying that the Empress ordered her to protect Teddy. Before she could say much else, the Super-Skrull killed her and kidnapped Teddy. The Super-Skrull broadcasted to all Skrull worlds that he had located Dorrek VIII, though Teddy insisted that he's not a Skrull. Kl'rt insists that he and revealed the truth about his past. He insists that he must return to his people so that they may reunite the Skrull Empire. Kree soldiers then arrived to help Teddy, stating that the Kree looked after their own. A battle then erupted between the Kree and the Skrull, both claiming Teddy as their own. The only solution that Teddy saw to end the war was surrender. It was settled that Teddy would spend half an Earth-year with the Kree and the other half with the Skrull, at which time he would declare his ultimate allegiance, while also being able to make scheduled visits to Earth. However "Teddy" was the Super-Skrull disguised as him, therefore the real Teddy stayed on Earth. Civil War During the Civil War, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrested the Young Avengers. However, Falcon and Captain America intercepted the S.H.I.E.L.D bus which was transporting the prisoners, and Wiccan teleported the team out of the situation, into the Resistance Fighters base of operations. When the Runaways tried to stay out of the conflict, they barely managed to escape from the government forces. Hearing of this development in the news, the Young Avengers decided to help the Runaways even though Captain America vetoed the plan. Wiccan used his magic to locate and teleport to the Runaways. However, the Runaways believed that the Young Avengers had come to capture them and a fight ensued until Patriot succeeded in convincing Nico Minoru to stop the hostilities. The two teams were later attacked by Marvel Boy, who captured Wiccan, Karolina, and Hulkling, and almost killed Xavin. The young heroes became the prisoners of the Warden, who proceeded to practice vivisection on the unconscious Teddy. The boys were rescued by Xavin, whose Skrull physiology allowed him to recover from Noh-Varr's attack. Billy came close to killing the Warden, but Teddy stopped him. Teddy played a pivotal role in Captain America's plan for the final confrontation with Iron Man's forces, impersonating Yellowjacket in order to free the imprisoned heroes of Prison 42. Meeting Captain Marvel Shortly after the return of Captain Marvel, Teddy and Billy saw him battling giant robots on a broadcast in Times Square. Teddy quickly arranged a meeting with Captain Marvel to explain their biological relationship. Captain Marvel was shocked by the news because he never knew a child was conceived of his and Anelle's secret union. Captain Marvel needed to process and almost immediately departed. He return later to speak again with Teddy. The two discussed the Captain Marvel and Anelle's brief courtship, Teddy hearing stories of his father and Captain Marvel's cancer. Before separating the two agreed to meet again though Teddy never saw him alive again. saving Hulkling from invading Skrulls]] Secret Invasion When the Skrulls invaded Earth, Hulkling joined the Young Avengers on the front-lines of the battle. Because he is Skrull royalty, Hulkling attempted to speak with the Skrulls leaders. The Skrulls ignored him and swiftly took him out. He later became targeted for execution by the Skrull Queen because of his royalty. Before he could be executed, Xavin, a Runaway and a Skrull, intervened to save Hulkling's life. The Siege Hulkling along with the other Young Avengers helped rescue the fallen from Asgard during the Siege. Together, he and Wiccan also battled the Wrecking Crew. Children's Crusade After Wiccan powers overloaded and the Avengers decided to keep him under observation, Hulkling and the other Young Avengers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team traveled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. Iron Lad teleported the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream. They all went into the past, and met reanimated Jack of Hearts, who is explode. After that Wanda remembered who she is, regained her powers and returned herself, the Young Avengers and Scott Lang into the present. She then finally confirmed that Billy and Tommy are indeed her reincarnated sons. Wanda's increased powers were revealed to be the result of her gaining a connection to the life force itself. A ritual intended to undo the Decimation was interrupted by Patriot, leading to the powers being transferred to Doctor Doom. He intended to usher the world into utopia, a utopia in which he would rule. The Avengers and X-Men teamed up to defeat him, in the process, Stature was killed by Doom, and the villain escaped after losing his powers when they overloaded. Iron Lad proposed to save Stature through the Timestream but Vision refused, ending with both of them battling each other and Iron Lad destroying Vision and then taking off to the timestream, even after Wiccan warned that this was the moment in time where he became Kang the Conqueror. In the aftermath of the battles, the Young Avengers disbanded and stayed in low profile during the major events that transpired in the world (the Spider-Island infestation, the X-Men's Schism and the resurrection of the Human Torch). Wiccan fell into a severe state of depression, but Hulkling brought him out of it by proposing to him. However, their moment of joy was interrupted by Ms. Marvel who called them to the Avengers Mansion. After a few words from Captain America all the remaining Young Avengers were officially named as full-fledged Avengers. Return to Heroics For a period of time, Wiccan and Hulkling retired from being super-heroes. However, they are unexpectedly brought back into the fray when Wiccan, in an attempt to patch an argument with Hulkling, accidentally let an interdimensional parasite called Mother into their world. After escaping from Mother, thwarting Skrull impersonating Skifflefuffles, and traveling across the Multiverse to rescue Speed, Hulkling decided to spend sometime away from Wiccan and the Young Avengers to figure out if he really loved Wiccan or it was merely his reality-warping power. He then relocated to Austin, Texas and began meeting with a therapist, Leah. However, Leah was an ally of Mother, who tricked Hulkling into returning to New York City, an occurrence that allowed the parasite to return to the universe. The rest of the Young Avengers were caught off guard by Mother's return, and the only hope to stop her was for Wiccan to achieve his full potential as the Demiurge. When the Young Avengers returned to Mother's dimension to stop her, Wiccan tried but failed to turn into the Demiurge. After Hulkling was rescued, Teddy comforted Billy, and reconciled with him. Their reunion allowed Billy to become the Demiurge and destroy Mother, saving the day. New Avengers Eventually both Teddy and Billy went onto full time superheroics spotting a part on Roberto's team of New Avengers. King of Space After saving Paris from an epidemy called Life-Minus that engulfed most of the nation and turned living beings into living-dead crystal headed entities, Hulkling and his teammates were at Avengers Island when a group of aliens using both Kree and Skrull technology kidnapped him, taking Wiccan with him by accident. The aliens, like Hulkling, were Kree/Skrull hybrids and called themselves the Knights of the Infinite. They took him to their base, the Forbidden Asteroids, so he could pass a test in order to see if he was truly the chosen one, which was pulling the sword Excelsior from a stone. Hulkling passed the test, and the Knights kneeled before him. When Hulkling and Wiccan were taken to the Knights' home, Castle Tarnala, they discovered the corpse of M'ryn the Magus possessed by the evil wizard Moridun. Any of their attempts at damaging Moridun were in vain, and the creature soon absorbed enough power to grow in size, destroying the castle from the inside out. Soon afterwards, the rest of the New Avengers showed up and joined the brawl against Moridun, to no avail. After accidentally absorbing an energy blast from Moridun with Excelsior, Hulkling realized he could use it against the evil wizard. The New Avengers distracted Moridun long enough to allow Hulkling to stab him in the face, seemingly killing the creature. Once the dust settled, the Knights buried those lost to Moridun and allowed Hulkling to leave, explaining that the young hero had a duty to his friends, and he wouldn't be their king if he was capable of abandoning that. Before biding farewell, Lan-Zarr promised that when the time was right, the Knights of the Infinite would fight at his side. | Powers = Teddy is a hybrid of both Kree and Skrull. As a result, Hulkling has inherited powers and abilities from each race, though some are more potent due to his hybrid nature. Hulkling's alien physiology also protects him from being manipulated by pheromone based powers, such as those of Daken. *''Superhuman Strength: Hulkling is much stronger than an average human, and stronger than even most Krees are because of his partial Skrull background. His top strength is unknown, though it is likely that he can lift at least 75 tons but no more than 100 tons. *Superhuman Durability: Hulkling's skin can become much denser and thicker than any normal human's, giving him a very strong resistance to pain and injury. He is able to withstand great impact forces, such as falls from great heights, repeated bludgeoning from superhumanly strong beings, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. High caliber bullets and bladed weapons are also unable to pierce his skin. *Superhuman Stamina: Due to his partial Kree heritage and recuperative powers, it is likely that Hulkling possesses greater stamina than any ordinary human. *Shape-shifting: Hulkling is a shapeshifter of remarkable ability. While he most commonly shifts into a teenaged version of the Hulk, he has also been known to impersonate well known superheroes such as the Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, and Tony Stark. In the heat of battle — or of the moment — he has evidenced a less refined style of shapeshifting: growing claws, extending his reach and growing wings in a protoplasmic manner. **Flight: Using his metamorphic powers, Hulking often grows wings strong enough to propel him into the air. **Subconscious Metamorphic Adaptation: Hulkling has shown the (subconscious) ability to adapt his body depending on his situation at the time. One being his body shifting biomass to protect vital organs, while the Warden of The Cube was attempting to vivisect him. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Hulkling's ability to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree. It is likely that this healing factor also makes him highly resistant to toxins and poisons, as well as immune to Earthly diseases. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Excelsior: An alien sword belonging to the very first Kree/Skrull hybrid and teddy's great ancestor Dorrek Supreme, it is a magical blade of unspeakable cosmic power that gives whosoever wields it; the right to rule all of space. | Notes = * Hulking and Wiccan are in a romantic relationship. * Teddy is the eldest son of Captain Mar-Vell, as Genis-Vell was artificially aged by his mother. | Trivia = * Hulkling chose his codename because he was part Hulk (green skinned and super strong) and part changeling (shapeshifter). ] * Theodore "Teddy" Altman shares his name with Doctor Theodora "Teddy" Altman from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grey%27s_Anatomy ABC's ''Grey's Anatomy]. Allan Heinberg, the creator of the Young Avengers, is one of the producers of Grey's Anatomy. * Teddy once had a crush on his high school class president and basketball team captain, Greg Norris. Because of this crush, Teddy allowed Greg to convince him to engage in impersonating super-heroes for personal gain. * When his powers first manifested, Teddy assumed he was a mutant. * The Young X-Man Rockslide has said he'd like to take on Hulkling. counterparts]] * Hulking was shown to be a member of the Initiative, along with Wiccan. However, it was later revealed most of the Young Avengers did not actually join The Initiative or even register. They were registered by their Earth-A counterparts; both Wiccan and Hulking were seen complaining about being registered to their "A Selves". * His favorite milkshake flavor is strawberry. * At the age of nine, Teddy was a fan of the Japanese video game franchise Pokémon. * Teddy is a fan of George R.R. Martin's A Song of Fire and Ice book series, as well as its TV series adaptation Game of Thrones, and Tyrion Lannister is his favorite character. * Teddy attended Episcopal school for six years and has memorized several Bible verses. However, his current religious preference and affiliation is known. * There is some discrepancy about what Hulkling's "mother" told him about his father's death: ** In , Hulkling told his teammates his father died of cancer before he was born. It should also be noted that Mar-Vell did in fact die from cancer. ** In , when meeting "Captain Marvel", Teddy said his father was killed in an automative accident. * In , Teddy met a man he believed was Mar-Vell, but was actually a Skrull sleeper agent Khn'nr. However, Khn'nr was programmed with the real Captain Marvel's memories and genetics. It is unclear if Teddy ever learned the truth about Khn'nr. | Wikipedia = Hulkling | Comicvine = hulkling/4005-2259/ | Links = * http://www.gayleague.com/gay/characters/display.php?id=220 }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Skrull Royal Family Category:Avengers Fail-Safe Program recruit Category:Flight Category:Stretching Category:Crown Heirs Category:Skrull/Kree Hybrids Category:Vell Family Category:Time Travelers